Trust
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Bruce doesn't trust himself, not enough to give Tony what he wants and what Bruce needs but doesn't know he needs. Tony wants to convince the handsome doctor that he is everything Tony will ever need, sex or no sex.
1. Doubt and worry

Accidents are more prone to happen than not. Bruce knows this quite well, as he was involved the incidents that changed his life. The Hulk came from an accident, an accident that no on had been prepared for. An accident that had changed his life and how he interacted with others. Especially his perspective on relationships and whether or not he should be in one. Currently he was back in that kind of situation...the famous Tony Stark the object of his desire and the opposite. He knew how Tony felt about him, Tony never was one to hide things or tip toe around the subject. He made it blatantly obvious how he felt and what he wanted though he kept things slow, only because he knew Bruce couldn't handle any other.

Tony should know by now that what he is doing is dangerous. Playing so close to the monster that Bruce kept so well hidden behind the calm smile, and the brilliant conversations that ensued between the two of them. Bruce can't accept that Tony may love him, every part of him. It's too much to handle, too much to worry about. Too many variables to consider, none of this was rational. But then again, Tony Stark has never been one for rational thoughts or actions. The secreted kisses in the halls, the touches that lingered long after Bruce was alone. The amusing conversations they were able to have, and all the plans they had together. This had to end before someone got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do if Tony was hurt because of him. The Hulk was a monster, a part of himself that he liked to keep well hidden and the only way to do that was to stay out of situations just like this, to throw himself into work. No matter what Tony said he was still the monster, Bruce and the Hulk were one, they both caused destruction. If they were truly separate entities then shouldn't he be able to stop him, to keep him chained up and locked away.

He tried, every day was a continuous battle to keep the monster under lock and key. Holding him back, telling him no, trying to put reason to him only made it harder and harder. Hulk didn't understand the destruction he cause, the hate the Bruce had at himself because of it. Every day he fought against the Hulk, the more the strain pulled at him to just give in, to let go and let the monster have his way, to let him do whatever he wanted and fuck the consequences. Tony made it easier, he really did. Though Bruce didn't want to admit it, the strain was less when Tony was around him but at the same time he was playing with the fire and Bruce didn't want him to get burned. No matter how good it might feel. No matter how Tony made him feel just by being in the room, or the promises whispered in his ear in the dark that the Hulk wouldn't hurt Tony. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to make him trust himself...not completely. A problem he has always had, one that Tony never questioned, even when Bruce pulled away in the middle of a kiss, Tony understood and never pushed though Bruce knew he wanted to.

Which is why he couldn't leave, he loved spending time with the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. He loved the look he got when he was puzzled over something, the smile and excitement he showed when he figured it out. The sparkle in his eyes and the mischievous grin when he had something foolish and dangerous planned. The way his hair never sat the same way, it was always a mess of brown locks, soft and easy to run his fingers through. His soft voice when he explained parts of the arc reactor technology to Bruce, and told him about his past and anything else that popped into his mind. Another part of Tony that he adored. His brilliant mind, the way he phrased things, and the thoughts jumbled in there. He knew he could talk to Tony, that their conversations would never reach a dull point and that Tony would always have something to say even when Bruce couldn't think of anything. Overall he just loved Tony, every part of him, the arc reactor and all, which he knew was dangerous but he was starting not to care.


	2. A plan and concern

**I am going to make them longer I swear...the next chapter will be longer and everything amazing and beautiful will be happening in that chapter I promise. **

Tony knew that what he was doing was dangerous and could blow up in his face, possibly hurting someone. He understood why Bruce was afraid but he just wanted the man to see how god damn wonderful he was, instead of always seeing himself as a monster. He wanted to show Bruce how truly amazing, he wanted to help him get past his fears, to accept that he really was a good...no a wonderful person. So kind and caring, with a wicked sense of humor that was rarely shown. He wanted the man to trust himself. This was Bruce's biggest issue, trust...not just with others but more with himself. Even before the incident he had had the problem of trusting himself near others, letting them see him for who he truly was and after the incident...well he got worse. Bruce believed that every accident and mishap the Hulk had was his fault, that all it took was something simple and he would lose control.

It wasn't his heart rate that made the Hulk come out to play, it was the fear that came whenever he got into a situation where his heart rate jump. It wasn't fear from the event or situation but a fear of the Hulk itself and naturally the big guy reacted to it. Tony watched Bruce enough to notice this. If Bruce didn't worry so much over losing control it was less likely to happen. Having his heart rate increase didn't have to be considered a bad thing and Tony wanted to show him that. Like when they kissed, Bruce relaxed before his brain could precess what was happening, giving him less time to freak out. If Tony did it smoothly and fast enough, Bruce would give in to the kiss, and wouldn't freak out. He wanted more than just the soft stolen kisses, he wanted to give Bruce more, to prove how much he cared about him. It was more than just physical attraction to Tony, he loved every little thing about Bruce. From the clever quips that he normally kept to himself to the way he would watch Tony out of the corner of his eye when he didn't think he was paying attention. He was gorgeous, even if he didn't see it, Tony did. He was lean but strong...even with the Hulk, Tony was sure in a bout of _wrestling _he would be able to hold his own quite well. He had those sweet, gorgeous brown eyes that dragged you in when he was talking. Seeing him without his glasses was breath-taking but he was just as attractive with them as he was without them. Tony was addicted to looking into his eyes, running his fingers through his soft hair whenever he could, feeling those lips against his own, startling him on occasion just to earn the small sound he earned in return. Holding hands with him was wonderful, their hands fit together like a two puzzle pieces and it made him earn to contemplate whether the rest of them would fit together so perfectly. But most of all he adored his brilliant mind and the thoughts he held within it. Tony liked being with people that he could hold a conversation with that he enjoyed and being able to sit in silence with no need of words. Both he could have with Bruce.

The Hulk is included in all of this as well. Just another part of Bruce, another part that Tony adored. A part that was misunderstood by everyone including Bruce. Tony paid more attention to things than people gave him credit for, the Hulk wasn't a monster. He was the part of Bruce that he kept hidden, all his emotions that he kept locked up the Hulk expressed. Anger mostly but fear, sadness, regret. He felt all those and instead of hiding them, he turned them into anger. The part of Bruce that Bruce hated the most was his anger because it hurt people but Tony had noticed that when Bruce let his emotions out, you could see the other side of the Hulk, especially when he willingly gave control over. There was the glint in his eyes, something that showed relief and a bit of calmness. The Hulk also considered himself Bruce's protector which was why when something upset Bruce he came out. It was a bad thing, just something that was reflexive. Something that needed to be understood, the Hulk is ridiculously smart, not unlike Banner, he has a mostly quiet nature. He achieves more through his actions than his words where Bruce is the opposite, achieving more through words than action. Tony and the Hulk got along on missions, the Hulk listened better to him than the others, and Tony gave him more respect, just as he gave Bruce more respect. The Hulk had saved his life, he owed him. The big guy didn't seem to understand Tony's need to pay him back for that, so Tony had decided to pay his debt to Bruce instead and this was how he wanted to do so. He wanted to make the man see how important he was, to see that he nor Hulk were monsters, that they both helped and functioned in their own way, that in the end Tony loved both of them and that wasn't going to change. The Hulk wouldn't hurt him, and that was what Bruce was the most worried about. This was what Tony had to show him before it could go anywhere else.


	3. A little assisstance

**Okay this took forever..Sorry but college and a lot of other things have been distracting me. But here it is and I shall try to get the chapters out faster. I have a free day today so I may end up putting up a couple of chapters **

Chapter 3

Tony paced back and forth in the penthouse, looking down to check his phone constantly. He knew Jarvis would alert him if she arrived but Tony was impatient. He had texted Pepper to ask for her advice, he knew he sucked at relationships, he was getting better but he didn't want to fuck this up. He knew he couldn't out right pin Bruce to the wall or his bed and fuck him senseless. Doing that would either end up hurt or Bruce would leave. He needed to approach this gently and in a way that would ease Bruce enter a more physical relationship. It would have to be slow, steady steps forward and Pepper was the only person he knew who would be able to help him. Groaning in frustration he continued pacing, she had said a few minutes...it had been ten minutes and Tony was only growing more and more impatient.

_'You know Sir that pacing is not going to make her arrive any faster?' _Tony growled at the AI, before throwing himself down on the long couch, throwing his feet over the arm. His phone still in his hand, he thought about texting her again but he wanted her in a semi-good mood not a let's-bitch-at-Tony kind of mood. Rubs the bridge of his nose, not seeing her walk in until she placed on hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"You wanted me to drop by?" Pepper waits for him to sit up before sitting down beside him, a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong Tony?" She asks, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Nodding he clears his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just wanted to ask you for some advice, for something." Clears his throat again, fighting the light blush that was creeping up his neck, turning his ears red. He avoided looking at her, seeing her smirk at his reaction, out of the corner of his eye.

"And what is it that you need my advice on...Has it something to do with Doctor Banner? Not that I think you need any help with that..you seem to be handling it quite well" Tony looks at her surprised. "How did you..."

"It's obvious the way you act around him. It's not as though you were hiding it and I know how bad you are at relationships and doing things the right way the first time around. If you were ever going to take what you have serious...then it's only naturally you would ask someone else for help. Took you long enough, you really should have talked to me from the start." Pepper smiles, crossing one leg over the other. Tony groans, burying his face in his hands. He hadn't thought he had been obvious to everyone...to Bruce yes but not to everyone else around them.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Peps." Tony rolls his eyes, before burying his face in his hands. "So advice? Now...would be great. I mean before I go and do something utterly stupid that ruins everything."

"Well what have you done so far?" Pepper asks, smiling gently at him. Tony shrugs, leaning back against the couch, running his hand through his hair. "Kissed him, been his friend, told him how I feel. Listened to him, not pushed to far. I don't know what else to do to show him that he isn't a danger and that I trust him."

"Have you told him exactly that?"

"More or less, it was close enough and I repeat the fact often enough." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, before getting up and pacing.

"Perhaps instead of a verbal and physical approach. You should try something that touches more to the emotional end. Talk with him but sit down somewhere where he can't run away so that he will have to listen to you but don't force him, if he wants to leave let him." Pepper suggests, watching him, rolling her eyes slightly when he gives her a confused look.

"So take him out to dinner in a place full of people where he can't leave or ignore but at the same time give him the chance to leave if he wants." She nods and he groans. "That doesn't sound very full proof there Peps but I guess I could give it a try." Tony walks back over to her, smiling lightly. "Umm thanks for coming over and helping." Pepper nods, standing up and hugging him, taking him by surprise. She backs away, fixing her clothing before turning towards the door. "Remember be sweet to him, dinner, talking but not pushing and accepts whatever he says. A gift or roses wouldn't hurt either." She calls back over shoulder, walking into the elevator. Tony nods, watching the doors slide shut before he pulls out his phone and makes a reservation for tomorrow, knowing that Bruce was already asleep.

"Jarvis, leave a message for Bruce that we are going out tomorrow." He tells the AI before heading to his own room.

'_Yes sir and I shall wake you early as well so that you shall be ready on time.' _


	4. Dinner and a kiss

**College is a pain. It gets in the way of everything I have planned. Sorry this is taking so long but I plan to finish it soon. Another couple of chapters or so.**

Chapter 4

Tony paces back and forth, running a hand through his hair messing it up again before he walked back over to the mirror and fixed it. Wearing one of his normal debonair suits, he brushed his hands along one of his shoulders, a nervous habit he had just started to pick up. Straightening his tie again, and looking himself over, he decided to walk down to the lobby and wait for Bruce there. He nearly runs into Bruce as he makes his way to the elevator, and looks up from going over everything Pepper had told him and manages a friendly yet clearly nervous smile, hoping that Bruce doesn't notice that he's nervous and slightly distracted. Tony had never seen Bruce wear a suit before, he had always just worn his normal jeans and a button up shirt, which Tony never minded. The man was attracted in anything, Tony especially found him drop-dead gorgeous when he was wearing a lab coat but Bruce didn't tend to wear that very often here at Stark Tower. Nor did he dress up like he was today, he normally stuck to staying here when the other Avengers went out to charity events and parties. No one ever required him to go, they all understood how he was in big crowds of people but damn did he look fine. Capital F.I.N.E. Blushing slightly Tony cleared his throat, trying to act like normal, not wanting Bruce to freak out over the way he was reacting.

"Ready to go big guy." He says playfully, patting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. The man nods, smiling. He's grown accustom to Tony's touchy habits. The billionaire has no boundaries when it comes to touching someone, especially Bruce but Bruce doesn't mind, it's a nice change in comparison to how everyone else treats him. Walking in wide circles around him, making sure to leave him alone in the quiet. Tony never did, it was always loud even when neither of them were talking, it was nice.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked as they walked outside to the car already parked in front. It was one of Tony's cars, which meant he was actually going to drive himself today. He did usually, for a billionaire he preferred taking himself places instead of being driven around. Though he usually just took the suit when he wanted to go someplace, being the show off that he was plus Tony had grown use to be attacked in public so it was a habit of his to either go where he wanted in the suit or to be wearing the bracelets to call his suit to him. Even tonight, Bruce could see the silver bracelets snug around the man's wrists and he sighed. It kind of sucked that he couldn't even go out without something happening. None of the Avengers could, not that most of them had a public life like Tony. Steve was the only one who went out in public via his own choice, the others preferred to stay away from people and only went out when they were ordered to and Bruce only went out when Tony went with him. He still didn't trust himself around people but he felt better when Tony went with him. It was easy to forget the potential danger he was when the man was walking next to him.

"I have reservations at a Taiwan restaurant nearby. I figured we could go there for dinner if you'd like." Tony smiles at him and Bruce smiles back, his heart melting. Tony is not one for Taiwan but he knows Bruce adores it, and is willing to go there anyways. "I would like that Tony. Thank you." He reaches for the passenger side door but it surprised when Tony opens the door for him. Standing there, staring he slowly gets in confused. He barely hears the door shut and Tony slide in the other side and start up the car, pulling slowly away from Stark Tower. He looked over at Tony, he had been doing strange little things, sweet things. It was unlike him but at the same time it was nice of him. He knew Tony had feelings for him, lust though Tony often said differently but it was hard to believe he was truly taking not only his own feelings into account but Bruce's as well. Something that was very unlike the genius.

"Tony. Why are we going out today? Something special going on that I don't know about?" Bruce asks but receives no answer, Tony focused on keeping his eyes on the road as he drives. Bruce sighs, turning to look out the window, as they pull up to the restaurant and he opens his door before Tony has the chance. Tony follows him into the restaurant, sitting opposite of him at one of the tables in the back. Once the waitress has come and taken their orders, he looks straight at Tony, who is directly avoiding his gaze, playing patterns over the table with the tips of his fingers.

"You have yet to answer my question." Tony looks up at the soft voice and smiles. "Who said there had to be a reason for going out with you. Perhaps I just felt in the mood." His voice tremors slightly just enough that Bruce notices and gives him a questioning look and Tony looks even more guilty. "Perhaps I wanted to talk." He says quietly, avoiding Bruce's gaze.

"Talk about...Tony I thought we had already had this discussion. We can't be together...I would hurt you." He whispers, looking down at the table and Tony feels his heart clench. "I know you believe so but I really think we can work it out, you just need to learn to trust yourself. I can help you, we could get through this. I know we could but you have to let me in." Tony took one of Bruce's hand in his own, taking the man by surprise.

"I could hurt you." Attempts to argue the point but he can't really find any other reason to tell Tony no. Sighing slightly in defeat, he knew he couldn't run away not without making a scene. Tony had planned this out pretty well. He let out another sigh, letting Tony hold his hand as their food arrived before he pulled it away and ate his food. Tony watched him with curious and wary eyes, eating his own food. Bruce hadn't given him a proper answer. He needed to know that it was okay to try with him. "You can stop staring at me like that, Tony. I'll give it a try." Whispers the last part and Tony's eyes light up and he grins and doesn't stop even on the way back home. Bruce smiles softly at the clear open happiness on Tony's face. Walking back into the tower, Bruce made for his room but Tony stopped him.

"Hey. I don't think we were quite done talking." He walks Bruce to the penthouse, sitting him down, sitting beside him reaching for his hand. Bruce let him take it and intertwine their fingers. "Hey I know we need to take it slow but that means you have to stop running okay?"

"Yeah. I know." Bruce leans back into the couch, watching Tony who is watching him. Probably debating whether Bruce is being honest or just saying it to comfort him. "I mean it Tony. I won't run anymore." He squeezes his hand gently, looking into his eyes. Tony smiles softly, moving closer being carefully when Bruce jumped at the contact of his leg against Tony's. Smiling he leans close to Bruce, brushing his lips against his, waiting for Bruce to return the kiss. Blinking rapidly, his heart beating loud in his chest Bruce closes his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Tony pulled back from the gentle kiss, smiling widely.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was...it was very nice." Bruce cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up and his heart race. He was going to learn how to control that if they were going to continue this. Tony kissed his cheek, standing up. "I'm going to head off to bed, Pepper wants me to drop by Stark Industries tomorrow for some paperwork. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Bruce smiles softly, watching Tony saunter off to his room before leaning his head back, attempting to slow his heart.

_This is going to be interesting. Please let this work, just this once let someone actually love me._


	5. One step closer

**Two chapters in one day and both are longer than any of the others I have posted. Making myself proud. I plan to get to at least ten chapters, maybe more depending on my planning and what I want to accomplish. The one after this might be a bit short but I plan to put it up today as well. So enjoy**

Chapter 5_  
_

They had been together for several months now and Tony had been true to his word and they were taking it slow. The kisses soft and gentle and Tony's hands remained in appropriate places but Bruce actually wanted more. The kisses were nice but they were few and too nice for Bruce's liking. He never thought he would feel the way he did about Tony but clearly the more time they spent together the more Bruce felt this way. Watching Tony work, so focus made Bruce just want to push him against the wall and kiss him deeply. A fantasy that he was seriously considering going through with but hadn't had the nerve to yet. Tony looked up at him and Bruce looked away blushing making Tony grin. He has caught the handsome Doctor staring at him quite a few times but he was still waiting for Bruce to give him permission for them to go further. He wanted to, more than anything, but he was patient and willing to wait for Bruce. Though the stares every couple of minutes were making it harder to behave himself.

"See something you like Brucie?" He teases, walking closer to Bruce, slipping on arm around the man's waist and pulling him back against him. Bruce relaxing against him before turning in his arms and roughly kissing him, pushing him against the table. Tony blinks before smirking into the kiss and snaking his arms around Bruce's neck, returning the rough kiss. Playing his tongue over Tony's, Bruce pushes him up on the table, hands working on pulling the loose T-shirt he was wearing up and over his head before leaning back into the kiss, throwing the shirt on the floor. Tony pulls back long enough to tell Jarvis to lock down the lab, leaving them alone and in the dark in case anybody decides to drop by. Bruce jumps at the change of light and Tony gentle touches his arm.

"We don't have to do this yet. It's your choice though perhaps a bed would be more suited if you want to do this." Tony chuckles and Bruce blushing, remember where they are. "That would be a better change of plans." Bruce whispers, moving back so Tony can get down off the table. He leans down picking up his discarded shirt, but doesn't bother putting it on as they walk to his room. Gently he opens the door, noticing Bruce growing more nervous the more he thought about what they were doing. He didn't lock the door, giving Bruce the chance to run if he needed to though he hoped he would just say he couldn't and actually talk to Tony than run away from the whole thing. Bruce sits down on the bed, rubbing his hands together and Tony sits beside him.

"You okay?" He asks softly, taking one of Bruce's hands in his. Nodding Bruce moved to gently trace the skin around Tony's arc reactor. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Tony's breath catches at the soft touch and he feels himself grow hard. No one not even Pepper had wanted to touch the arc reactor. It was an object, foreign to everyone but the man it was keeping alive. Bruce's fingers played over the blue light, his dark brown eyes lit up by the eerie light source. He didn't seem to mind the humming underneath his fingers or the warmth it generated.

"It's fascinating. Just like you." Bruce looks up at Tony, the nervous feeling returning. He didn't ever want to hurt Tony and seeing the reactor in his chest made everything more real. Tony noticed the look in his eyes and kissed him softly. "You won't hurt me. Trust yourself Bruce. We'll take this slow." He pushes him gently back on the bed, laying down beside him and kissing him, one hand moving to unbutton his shirt. Finger tips moving along the hard muscle, Tony moved to straddle Bruce.

"Relax." Leaning down, he presses his lips gently against Bruce's. Waiting until the other man's breathing became more even before shifting his hips against Bruce's. A low groan was all he needed to know that his movements were well appreciated. Bruce's hands moved to rest on Tony's hips as their hips rocked together, hard members rubbing roughly together, creating a course of friction and pleasure to travel down both of their spines.

"Mhmm it's slightly painful with jeans on Tony." This made Tony chuckle and pull back slightly, slipping back so he could remove his jeans and underwear, kicking them off and onto the floor where Bruce's already waited. "Impatient much?"

"More so than you can imagine Tony."

"I can imagine quite a bit. Especially at this moment." He smirks, his eyes roaming over Bruce as he laid back on the bed. "I can see you don't wear underwear. Too much of a hassle, Brucie?" Bruce looked up at him, eyes dark with lust, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he pulled Tony closer.

"A little bit. It gets in the way when I hulk out." Pressing his lips against Tony's jaw and up to his ear, tugging on the lobe. This earns a small chuckle from Tony who returns to his previous position, palms resting on Bruce's chest, to hold him upright. Breathing a little heavily, Bruce shifts his hips against Tony's, head thrown back, earning a surprised gasp from Tony.

"H-how about you let me try something. I bet you'll enjoy it." Tony pulls back, moving down Bruce's body, resting between his thighs, hands resting on either side of his hips and he leaned down and took Bruce slowly into his mouth, tongue playing over the head. A low growl filled the room, as Bruce dug his fingers into the sheets. Watching his expression, Tony took him all the way into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. Bruce's eyes snapped open, the bright green flooding in past the brown and the familiar dark green tint moved through his skin. A warning growl was all he received before Bruce's orgasm took him, the loud roar turning into Bruce's scream of pleasure as he started to relax.

"Well that was a learning experience." Pulling back, Tony licked his lips. His throat was a bit sore from the blowjob but he was clearly able to tell that not only Bruce but the big guy had enjoyed it as well. Two points for Tony. He had expected Bruce to enjoy it but he had thought Bruce would have told him to stop when he lost a small portion of his control. Glad that he hadn't, Tony pulled himself back on the bed beside Bruce, laying on his side next to the panting man.

"Next time a fair bit of warning would have been nice Tony. I could have hurt you...I didn't hurt you did I?!" Bruce sat up quickly, looking at Tony who just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I said you wouldn't hurt me. Have a bit of faith Bruce." He punches him playfully in the shoulder, earning a small frown before Bruce pulled the covers over both of them, cuddling close to Tony.

"Go to sleep. You've warn me out."

"Good. Then I have successfully accomplished my goal for the day." Tony grins, resting his head on Bruce's chest, smiling.

"Dork."

"You're one to talk. Science boy."

"Shut up and go to sleep Tony."

**Finally I got to the sexy bits and yes I see Bruce as the more dominant in their relation but I may have them switch off, depending on what happens. **


	6. Nightmare

**really short but I just wanted some cuteness and this has a tiny little bit and I wanted to give some feelings, not much but enough. **

Chapter 6**  
**

The light stirring and grunts woke Tony up and he sat up, looking worriedly down at Bruce. His eyes were clenched shut, fists burying into the sheets, mumbled words falling past his lips. Tony had seen him go through this before, usually from a safer distance when Jarvis woke him up to give him heads up that Bruce was having a nightmare and was more than likely to destroy his room. He hadn't yet but he had gotten close, like tonight where it seemed his control was at a minimum. Of course being fast asleep didn't help with that, even with Tony who still had some pretty violent reactions to nightmares. Not as violent but still pretty bad.

"Bruce. Hey it's alright." Tony whispered, gently placing his arm on the man's shoulder which jerked and the next thing he knew after recovering from the sudden arm flung back at him was that he was pinned to the bed by the jolly green giant. "Well I always hoped one day to be pinned to my own bed but this was way above my expectations." He gazed up into the green orbs that were glaring down at him, giving the hulk a look of what-the-fuck. Hulk moved his hands back, sitting back, his whole mass taking up most of the bed and well most of the whole room. Tony slowly sat up, watching the Hulk as he curled up into a ball, a low whimpering coming out of his throat.

"You okay big guy...you have a nightmare?" Tony asked gently, moving so he could pat Hulk's knee in a comforting gesture. This required Tony moving on his knees. Hulk nodded, green eyes dark with fear and a little bit of anger.

"You wanna tell me about it?" The suggestion earned a snarl and Tony arched a brow. "Talking with help you feel better. You can't keep it all held in, that's not exactly healthy for you." A true statement, it wasn't. That was what caused the Hulk to loose control. Bruce stuffed all his anger and emotions inside instead of just letting them out. Something Tony was helping him to work on.

"Ross. Ross hurt Bruce and Hulk." Tony listened, offering soothing comfort as Hulk told him about his nightmare and his fears. Most of them were for Bruce. The one thing he always mistakes was why the Hulk was so anger, it was a protection feature. The Hulk didn't mean to hurt anyone but his first priority was to protect Bruce even if that meant Bruce himself hating him.

"Metal man love Bruce." It wasn't a question and Tony flushed before stuttering out an answer. "Y-yes of course I do. I care for Bruce a lot." This seemed to calm Hulk down and he curled up on the bed, wrapping one arm around Tony like he was a life-sized teddy bear. There seemed to be no point in trying to move, less he make him upset. Seeing the big guy cry and pout tore at his heartstrings and he didn't want to be the cause of it happening again so he settled down as comfortable as he could till Bruce changed back. It didn't take long, the sound of even breathing cued the rippling of huge muscles into a smaller albeit still a rather well built form at Tony's back. Bruce's breath was soft on Tony's shoulder as Bruce leaned his head on his shoulder, arms tightening slightly around him, one leg curling over Tony's hip. Chuckling lightly Tony allowed his eyes to fall closed, matching his breathing with the man curled around him.


	7. A little bit of Trust

**This might be a little slow for the next couple of chapters. Some stuff has happened recently in my life and I am not sure if I will have as much time to do it but I will try and plus I have a lot of IronMan 3 feelings which does include Brony so I want to get those feelings written up as well. **

Chapter 7

Blinking at the bright light that filtered through the blinds, his limbs heavy from deep sleep and the weight of the man laying intertwined with him. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and he looked over his shoulder at Bruce who was still fast asleep. Smiling he moved to settle back down, the murmur against his ear telling him that the small movement had woken Bruce up.

"Good morning sunshine." Tony says back to him as Bruce cuddles close to him, nuzzling his shoulder. Chuckling, Tony turned in Bruce's grip, giving him a chaste kiss. One hand buries in his hair pulling him closer, catching him by surprise. Blinking in shock at Bruce, he gives a small smirk, leaning into the kiss and letting Bruce take the lead..for now. Tony ran his fingers down Bruce's chest and lower, wrapping his fingers gently around him. Bruce's heart starts to race, letting him know how close he is to loosing it and to how dangerous this was with Tony so close. Trust, he had to trust himself. Tony told him this countless times but it was hard when he was the cause of so much pain and destruction. He hated hurting people and he never wanted to hurt Tony, never. He cared for Tony more than he cared to admit to anyone including Tony.

"Hey big guy. You're fine, no freaking out on me okay?"Tony moved up to settle beside Bruce, placing one hand on the man's heaving chest. The green tint of his skin, making Tony look at him concerned. "I wasn't hurting you was I? Bruce tell me what's going on so I can help you. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or causes you pain." He sits up a bit, making a small sound in his throat when Bruce shot up, wrapping his arms around Tony.

"N-no. It's not that. It was me and my stupid thoughts. I'm sorry Tony." He shakes his head, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm himself. Worrying wasn't going to help anything and it was only making things worse.

"What were you thinking? Cmon Bruce, you can tell me." Tony laid his head on Bruce's shoulder, taking one of his hands with his own, intertwining their fingers. Bruce swallowed thickly, squeezing Tony's hand. "I'm worried about hurting you by accident." Bruce mumbles, then frowns when the man's frame begins to shake with laughter. "It isn't funny Tony. Stop laughing and take this seriously." Tony, running a hand through his hair, as he forced himself to stop laughing.

"You are so cute Bruce. You keep worrying about hurting me...we've talked about this. You won't hurt me. Neither will the Hulk. You both care about me and would do anything to protect me and this is proof of that. You wouldn't be so worried if you didn't care. I trust you Bruce, I trust you absolutely and completely but if you need time then I understand. We can go back to taking it slowly, whatever makes you more comfortable." Tony smiles at him, gently massaging his hand. Bruce frowned, thinking over what Tony has said before looking at him and shaking his head. A decision made.

"I want to try it again, What we did last night but...more. I-please Tony. I need an answer before I change my mind and get more flustered than I already am." Bruce leans his head on Tony's shoulder, saying the words against warm skin. Fingers tracing the arc reactor. Tony's eyes soften and he places one finger under Bruce's chin, making him look up.

"I would never refuse anything you ask me." Grins, pushing Bruce down on the bed. "Especially an offer of making love to you." Straddles Bruce, his lips brushing against the shaking Doctor's. Bruce leaned up into the soft kiss, hands reaching for Tony's jeans and tugging on them. Smirking into the kiss, Tony pulled back enough to remove the rest of his clothing before straddling Bruce, dark eyes devouring him.

"Take me Tony." Bruce whispered out in a shaky breath, when Tony shifted his hips against Bruce's. The sliver of green slipped into the dark brown but receded with a calming breath when they kissed again. Running his hands down Bruce's sides, kissing along his jaw, neck, shoulders, and chest. Licking along hard muscle, he wrapped his fingers around his length. Stroking him softly, earning a low moan and shift of hips that let him know just how much Bruce was enjoying it.

"You seem to like the heavy petting Brucie." Another stroke, tighter this time followed by a low growl.

"And you like teasing. I would prefer you didn't, I can only handle so much at one time." Bruce groans out, squirming underneath Ton, arching into his hand seeking the rough friction. This earns a smirk from Tony. "You quite enjoy it and so does the big guy. Relax Bruce and let me show you something awesome." This comments earns a small smile and Bruce relaxes into the sheets, eyes on the billionaire. Tony's warm mouth replaces the work his hand was doing, tongue playing along the length and over the head before taking him completely into his mouth. Hands gently but restraining on Bruce's hips to keep him from thrusting into Tony's mouth and potentially choking the genius. Bruce's head lolled back, fingers burying in Tony's hair, tugging gently. A warning that he was slowly slipping out of control. No had done this with him since the incident and it was hard not to just give in to what he was feeling. Tony pulled back, smirking at him before running his tongue over the head, along the shaft, fingers massaging his inner thighs.

Fingers dipping, teasing. Coming close but not quite touching. Bruce squirmed, head lolled back, his breathing picking up a pace as Tony feathered fingertips before pushing one finger in. Groaning, Bruce tensed up, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him.

"Relax Bruce. Trust me okay?" Tony moved the finger in and out, watching Bruce gently as he breathed in and out with the movement, wincing slightly but his muscles had unclenched. Adding another finger, he scissored them earning a low growl from Bruce, before he convinced him to relax. Slow steady strokes of his fingers had Bruce squirming and panting, when he happened to hit just right, brushing fingertips over Bruce's prostate.

"Oh...do that again." Bruce gave a breathless moan, arching his hips slightly. Tony grinned, repeating the action a couple of times, before removing his fingers and lining himself up before pushing in slowly. Hands resting on either side of Bruce's head, he slid in all the way to the hilt, holding himself still. "Tell me when you're okay with me moving."

"Will do." Bruce groaned, blinking back pinpricks of tears, the sharp pain slowly turning into a dull ache along his spine. A roaring in his ears, let him know the Hulk was just around the corner and that he needed to calm himself down before he lost it. The Hulk was protective and even though Tony wasn't hurting him on purpose, he was still reacting to Bruce's pain. It wasn't until now that Bruce even realized just how protective he was. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Tony who was looking at him with slight concern, biting his lip.

"Stop that, you are going to make yourself bleed." Tony licks his lip, trying not to shift his hips to much as he adjusts his position. "Ah..if you are going to do that, you may as well move." Tony grinned, happily obliging with a slow shift of his hips before picking up a slow and steady pace, brushing over Bruce's prostate.

"I won't break Tony, you can pick up the pace a little bit." Says between breathless moans, legs wrapped around Tony's waist. His eyes are a solid green and Tony smiles leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before giving in, thrusting hard and deep, at a fast pace. The slapping of skin against skin, and heavy breathing, and loud moans filled the silence of the room. The bed creaked under their movements, the head board, hitting the wall every time, Tony slammed into Bruce. Cries of 'more' and 'faster' fell from Bruce's lips, his head thrown back and fingers digging into the sheets beneath him, ripping them at every particularly strong thrust. Tony groans loudly, leaning forward to press his lips roughly against Bruce's as the pleasure started to build and peak. Reaching between them, he started to stroke Bruce, playing his tongue over the other man's lips. The growl that echoed through the room and the tightening of muscles around him was enough to throw Tony over the edge, crying out Bruce's name into the heated kiss.

"Tony..." Bruce moans, his body shaking in the after math of his orgasm, arms wrapped around the billionaire. Tony's had falls on Bruce's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath before pulling out and laying beside Bruce, curling up and yawning. Bruce smiles, letting his eyes fall shut. Tony smiled back, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder, one arm thrown over his middle, legs intertwined with Bruce's as he fell asleep.


	8. Kidnapped

**I tried to make this chapter longer but I couldn't, the next one probably won't be very long either but I will try. A lot has happened in my family and my inspiration for writing isn't here but I am going to try to get the last two chapters up as soon as I can  
**

Chapter 8:kidnapped

Tony woke up long before Bruce, a goofy grin glued to his face. Watching Bruce sleep, he laid his head on the man's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and even breathing. Slowly pulling himself out of bed, he quietly left the room, showered and dressed. Leaving a note for Bruce when he woke, Tony sauntered into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He smiled to himself as he made breakfast, making an extra plate for Bruce, leaving it in the microwave for him. Sitting down, Tony ate slowly, going over last night in his head, unable to take the smile off his face.

"Sir, there is a message for you." The AI's voice cut through his thoughts, making frown. "A message? Is it important because if it isn't then I don't want to hear about it."

"It was left at Stark Industries. Ms. Potts transferred it here for you. Whoever left the message clearly wishes to get a hold of you sir. Shall I read to you what the message states?" Tony nodded, finishing his food and cleaning off his plate before heading towards the living area, pulling on his shoes. "Might as well." He grumbles, making sure his clothes look neat for whomever had sent the message. If they had sent it to Pepper then it was important or she would have handled it herself.

"It reads as thus: We are seeking your assistance in a small energy project and knowing your background and your work with the arc reactor, we have chosen you for the best resource. The choice of course is yours but we would much appreciate it if you took the chance to stop by. There is no name but there is an address where they wish to meet you." Jarvis gave him the address as he headed out the door, sliding into the car.

"Sir. I suggest you leave not only a note to where you are going but perhaps you should bring your suit as well. You are not even wearing the bracelets."

"I'll be fine. I'm just meeting with someone. It's even a public place, nothing is going to happen. Tell Bruce when he wakes up where I went and that I will be back soon as I can." He starts the car, driving towards the address, it was a restaurant, quite public. It was very popular and always full of people plus if they needed his help they weren't likely to kidnap him, that would defeat the whole purpose. Arriving, he parked the car out front and stepped out. Looking around he walked into the restaurant, looking around confused. It was empty and quiet.

"Shit." He backed towards the door, suddenly getting shoved forward, hitting his temple on one of the chairs as he hit the ground. Groaning he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down to the ground, a heel on the middle of his back and a gun pointed at his head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I don't need you alive. Dead works just as well but that choice is up to you." Fighting back the blinding pain in his head, Tony glared at the man as his vision began to blacken.

"Ross."


	9. Rescued

Chapter 9: Rescue

Bruce woke up long after Tony had left, stirring at the faint sound of Jarvis' voice. 'Sir please wake up now. I have something quite urgent to tell you. Doctor Banner, Mr. Stark is not in the tower, I have lost his signal. Sir-' Bruce groans, throwing a pillow at the ceiling, trying to wake himself up.

'That is really mature sir. Throw objects at the disembodied voice. It will accomplish so much. Please can you wake up properly so that I may talk to you. I will give you enough time to take a shower and have some coffee and then I shall attempt to speak with you again. It is urgent so please do not dawdle.' If Jarvis could have rolled his eyes he would have at the look Bruce was giving to everywhere in the room. He clearly like Tony was not a morning person, though considering how little he slept normally, the fact he had slept the whole night must have thrown his pattern off. Bruce slowly pulled himself out of the bed and into the shower, smiling softly as he took his shower. Last night had been...well amazing. Bruce had never thought he would ever have anything like that but Tony had shown him otherwise. Speaking of which where was Tony this morning. Shrugging it off, he stepped out of the shower and got dressed before going downstairs and having some coffee.

'I see you are now awake sir.'

"Good observation Jay." Bruce said back, using the nickname he had heard Tony use so many times...speaking of which... "Jarvis where is Tony?"

'He went out earlier this morning...which is what I have been trying to talk to you about. He went without any of his suits to meet with someone. I do not know who so do not ask but he went all by himself against better judgement.' Bruce put down his coffee, heart racing. He didn't like where this conversation was going and from the way his muscles clenched neither did the big guy.

"What happened? He's still alive right?" Another increase in heart rate and Bruce is on his feet. 'I believe so, he has been kidnapped but they have not killed him yet. I have sent a message to SHIELD but I have received no message in return.' This was enough to have Bruce out the door, borrowing one of Tony's cars and driving to Shield headquarters or the temporary one at least...the one of the ground which was much easier to get to. He slammed in past the security at the front doors, making his way to Fury's office, pushing open the door not bothering to knock.

"Should I even bother asking why no one is worried about Tony!" Bruce growls as the door slams shut behind him and Fury looks up at him.

"We have more important issues at hand than what the hell Stark has gotten hims-" Bruce slammed his fist down on the desk separating them. "So that's it then? You are just going to sit here and do nothing...Fine I'll handle it myself." Before Fury can stop him, he storms back out of the room and out of the building.

"Jarvis...I need Tony's coordinates...no arguments. Just give them to me." Jarvis did so and Bruce drove to the address, slipping out of the car and walking to the front gate. He recognized the place and as he walked closer. This was Ross' place...which meant he had taken Tony to get to him. There was a roaring in his ears, and the rest was blank.

* * *

After futile attempts at escaping and being tortured for his attempts Tony had decided waiting it out was a better alternative then hurting himself. Jarvis no doubt had informed S.H.I.E.L.D and they would come and get him out or better yet, Bruce the more reliable choice would crash in and pull him out of danger. He didn't how right he was until the loud screams and sounds of metal being ripped apart jarred him awake. Wincing, he looked around. All he saw was a mass of green standing in front of him, ripping apart the binds that held him. Blinking he smiled, as the last of the binds were removed and he nearly collapsed, Hulk grabbing him at the last second.

"Man it is good to see you." He mumbled before falling unconscious. Hulk looked at him concerned, he knew from experience what Ross could do to someone and he had hoped to get here in time to stop him from hurting metal man. Frowning Hulk smashed back out of the building and taking Tony to the nearest hospital before changing back into a worried and frantic Bruce.

**Final chapter coming up, hopefully soon like a few hours soon but maybe not.**


	10. Happy ending

**Welcome to the last and final chapter of this fanfic. I hope you have all enjoyed it, I know I have. I have enjoyed everyone who has commented...and everyone who followed for the whole fic. Thank you so much for the feedback and support. A lot of bumps got in the way but this was a great focus for me to keep me sane in a way. I will be writing a few more Science bro fics...along with other avenger fics...as well as supernatural, which I have just gotten interested in. So stay tuned for more.**

Chapter 10:

Tony groans, waking up slowly to a familiar sight. He was back in his room at home. Strange? Last thing he remembered was Hulk rescuing him. Shouldn't he be in the hospital? How long had he been unconscious? A few days maybe more from how he felt. Bruised but all of his wounds had mostly healed.

'Good to see you conscious sir.' The AI's voice made Tony wince, his head pounding as he threw back the sheets and sat up. Looking around he rubbed his temples, running his fingers through his hair.

"Glad to be conscious. God my head is killing me. How long have I been here? and how did I get here? Not that I am complaining but I seriously expected to walk in the hospital." Tony jumps when the door opens. His wide eyed look of fear turning slowly into a huge smile.

"I brought you here. Looked after you myself. I...never leave without me...never again, never. Tony do you understand?! You could have died...who knows what they put you through and you left. Walked right into it, without any protection! You should have woken me up...talked to me." Bruce walks over to the bed, his voice rising with each step. Tony flinched, bowing his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't th-"

"No you didn't Tony. You just ran straight into a trap...an obvious trap." Tony moves over for him to sit down, looking slightly embarrassed as a bit of anger jumped in. "Yes it was a trap! A trap to get you. No way would I ever bring you with me. I would go through what I did to protect you, I would do it a million times to keep you safe and away from them. I love you Bruce...don't you get that." Tony growled, getting right up his face. A small squeak past his lips when he was pushed down on the bed, rough lips pressed against his. Relaxing back into the bed, he wrapped his arms around Bruce, returning the kiss, turning it more gentle and loving. The need still there but not as dominating as Bruce had started. Running fingers through his hair, he worked his hands down to the hem of Bruce's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The shirt hit the floor when it's owner sat up, helping to remove it before leaning back down to kiss, while he worked on both of their clothes, which hit the floor beside his shirt. There wasn't much talking, mumbles of more as Bruce snapped his hips, filling Tony in one movement, his hips already picking up a rhythm before Tony could catch up with what was going on. His mind filled with sparks of pleasure as he arched up into Bruce, eyes snapping open, breath catching in his throat.

"Fuck Bruce." Tony breathed out, his body processing and reacting before his mind caught up, driving Tony crazy with please. Heat coiling low in his gut as Bruce continued to shift into him, eyes a lucid green. The low growling Bruce was doing in the back of his throat was driving Tony crazy and it showed in the way he dragged his nails down the man's back, head thrown back. With a hoarse shout, Tony arched hard off the bed, coming hard, splattering his and Bruce's chests. The rest was a white blur, he heard his name growled before a sharp thrust that slammed his breath out of his chest. Bruce pulled out and collapsed next to him. Both panting heavily, a happy grin slowly appearing on Tony's face.

"Now that was great sex." Chuckles the minute Bruce starts blushing, rolling over to kiss him, laying his head on the crook of Bruce's shoulder. "it was awesome, not going to lie." Looking up at Bruce he give a small loving smile. "I love you Bruce..."

"I-I love you too Tony...now shut up and go to sleep." Another chuckle and a pleased sigh and Tony is settled down, falling fast asleep. Bruce smiles, stroking his hair, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you Tony."

**Fin**


End file.
